Malevolence
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: It was after July 7th when she woke up in the hospital. July 19th to be exact. When she woke up, it became very prominent she lost a lot. And there was someone to blame, as there always was.Ultear had nothing left to lose now. /Au story about the aftermath of July 7th. May contain spoilers if you're not up to date with manga. Revolves around Ultear. T for violence. Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**I listened to this while writing. It might make the reading a bit more fun~ (erase spaces)**

www . youtube watch ? v = 30ZUBxVf3to

* * *

It was July nineteenth when Ultear woke up in the hospital. She looked around the room, for anyone, _anything_. The last thing she remembered was killing a dragon and passing out because another one hit her with its tail. The rest of the details were foggy. Ultear only saw the healers moving frantically around the halls, and there was no one else with her in the room. It was strange, _ominous _even. Only two questions were in her head. Where was Meredy and where was Jellal? Were they too, injured? Or were they celebrating with friends, worrying for their beloved time mage's health.

The door opened once more, and it was Lyon Vastia, her brother figure. Before he was completely through the door, he stopped mid-step upon seeing the time mage actually awake, "Ultear! You're awake!"

"Obviously," the woman replied, her voice was weak and scratchy, which was expected for someone who was in a coma for twelve days. The Lamia-Scale mage seemed to have bruises and still looked pretty beat up, but he still seemed to move fast. This was proven when he rummaged around the room in order to get Ultear a drink of water and he handed it to her with grace.

Though she took the water and sipped it as if everything was normal, the time mage could tell something was off. It wasn't only his movement, but he was smiling way too much. And it wasn't a real smile either; it was so fake it was _sickening_ her. Once she found the strength to speak, and once Lyon sat down, she gave him a deadpan look. "What happened, Lyon?"

"What are you talking about?" He was fidgeting a bit.

"There's something you're not telling me. And don't bother lying because you and I will both know you are and let's face it; do you really want to lie to me? Just because I'm in a hospital bed doesn't mean-"

"Alright, alright," Lyon interrupted moving his hands about, as if to stop her. Sighing, he moved one of his hands through his snow white hair and looked at Ultear. His smile was gone and in fact, he looked a bit dead inside. "We suffered losses. And please, don't interrupt. It makes me…sick in the stomach to tell you."

"Okay, I promise," it was serious and Ultear needed to know, but what concerned her a bit more were how injured Meredy and Jellal were.

"Fairy Tail suffered some losses. Makarov Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, Bixlow and Elfman Strauss. Sabertooth lost Rufus Lohr, Orga Nanagear and Minvera. Quatro Cerberus lost their guild master as well, Goldmine. Mermaid Heel lost Millianna, Beth and Arianna. Lamia Scale…_I _lost Toby," Ultear noticed the crack in his voice when he spoke. "…Sherry and Yuka. There were some independent mages as well, some I've never even met who came right away." Lyon looked Ultear in the eyes, and the ominous feeling grew and the tension of the room suddenly got more obvious. Her anxiety was coming back and she could feel her palms starting to sweat. What was he going to say next?

"Ultear…Jellal and Meredy lost their lives as well."

* * *

On July twentieth, Ultear was being seduced every time she woke up. That was because she was found attacking her doctors, yelling at them, asking why bother saving her when they should've saved someone else. Like Meredy or Jellal. Sometimes, if it wasn't their named because _it hurt her so much to think about it _she'd yell out other names. Makarov. Erza. Sherry. Millianna. Anyone's name. She had memorized them all by now. _In reality, the names stuck in her head and conscious since she heard them._

* * *

On July twenty third, Gray came to visit her. He brought her flowers, and she commented that she liked them. Apparently he was visiting Juvia before, who was in a coma. At least that's what she heard Lyon say as she sobbed four days ago. Gray informed her that Fairy Tail also lost a man named Reedus. He didn't bounce back from his health and ended up dying. Quatro Cerberus lost another puppy, but Gray wasn't sure of the name.

Ultear reminded him that Jellal and Meredy were dead.

Gray left after trying and failing to stop her from crying and the healers had to sedate her.

* * *

On July twenty fourth, when Lyon came to visit her (apparently he just visited Juvia as well) he gave her flowers and a pastry treat. There was small talk, and he relayed the news that a man named Gildarts Clive _she's heard of him, of course. Who hasn't? _became the new Fairy Tail master. Bacchus became the Quatro head.

Ultear commented that the weather seemed nice.

Apparently it was raining.

* * *

On July twenty sixth, the healer was reprimanding Ultear for not eating her food for the last three days. Lyon's pastry has been long thrown away and the flowers were dying. Ultear didn't say a word but stared at the woman and finally, the healer gave up.

Ultear did eat a bit of her dinner that night. Just so the healer would be quiet.

On July twenty seventh, a councilman came in, his name was Doranbolt.

"Once the hospital checks you out, Ms. Milkovich, we will be taking you in for charges against the council. Clear?"

"Sure."

"You will be let out in two days."

"Sure."

"You will be-"

"I heard you the first fucking time now go off and leave me alone, will you? It's hard to heal when there's an annoying shit with you."

Doranbolt left in an angry huff. Muttering something about how rude she was. Ultear was surprised at herself, really. She never swore.

* * *

On July twenty eighth, Ultear went through the past few weeks in her head. She remembered fighting the dragons, she remembered kissing Meredy on the forehead, promising her that everything will be okay _oh what a lie _she remembered thinking about how troublesome everything would be if the council got involved. She chuckled at the memory a bit.

But one thing she clearly remembered was finding about the eclipse in the first place. How Jellal explained it was made to go back in the past _which Ultear immediately knew was a bad idea because time was something you shouldn't ever mess with. Time moved on its own and certain things must be there and done. Some things had to happen and if Zeref was killed before certain events it could cause so much more bad than good. _but she remember one thing. That the royal family was involved. That they started the games for that purpose. The princess, the white knight, the guards and others. They were the ones to blame for all this.

They were the reason that Jellal and Meredy were dead.

* * *

On July twenty ninth, seventeen days after the dragon invasion of Fiore, the council came into Ultear's hospital room.

There was nothing there but a note reading: _**Better luck next time.**_

Doranbolt was a very angry man that day.

* * *

**A/N: An Au story revolving around Ultear on the aftermath of July 7****th**** pretty much. Multi-chap and a different writing style~**

**Have an awesome day! And sorry for not uploading much, I lurk more on my tumblr now. ^^;**

**-CupCake**


	2. Chapter 2

It August eighteenth was when Yukino Aguria was walking along the night in her hometown, called Celestal Falls. There was a great big waterfall right of town, and that's where they got the namesake. It was a truly beautiful sight to see, and in fact, that's where she was walking from right now. The forest path was dark, but she knew her way well. In fact, the calm and peace of the forest and waterfall was what calmed her. The past month and a half has been tough on everyone, and the young mage took a military leave after the Eclipse project.

"I just…need to get away," she spoke to herself in the dark. But she didn't feel too alone. Not tonight. Maybe, just maybe, it was the extra shine of the stars. Telling her it was all going to be okay. Her parents were already dead, and apparently, her older sister, Angel, was arrested. She found out from a councilman named Doranbolt. She visited her sister once a week all the way in Era, it wasn't a hard trip. Anything to see her sister.

Their reunion was a tearful one, and it was great to see her again. The young girl smiled, that seemed to be the only good thing going on after the whole dragon affair. Taking a deep breath, Yukino looked at where her left hand used to be. She lost that limb during the fight and there was a giant scar on her back. Like Lucy Heartfilia though, Yukino was get a fake hand to replace the old one. Lucy, though, had to replace her entire arm, and her guild mark.

Brown eyes were glazed with tears at the memories and the pain of it all. It was so hard to deal with, but in the end, it was worth it. They saved their country, each other, themselves and humanity. So, why should she complain? In the end, they all lived. _Well_…tears fell from her eyes_, not all._

But the dragons weren't the only murderers about, no before Lucy tricked them back through the door (which took a combination of wit, power and manipulation of scent), not Yukino saw something which she only repeated to one. She swore on her life that she wouldn't repeat what she saw to anyone. But, the stellar mage smiled because she knew the one person she trusted wouldn't dare tell anyone. And besides, who would know to go to her in the first place?

_Snap_

Yukino turned behind her that instant, she looked around but even with the extra light from the stars, she couldn't see anything. Her brown eyes searched the surrounding perimeter, she even squinted them to see if that would help. Of course, it didn't, but trying never hurt anyone now did it?

_Snap_

Another twig snapped, this one was closer and was towards the town; where ere back was facing. Turning once more on her heel, Yukino frowned deeply and decided to this time call out. "Who's there?" No reply came. "I know you're there, so come on out and face me!"

"Such brave words for a coward." A feminine voice answered out, and then Yukino heard footsteps, the clanking of boots walking. In fact, the voice sent shivers down her spine and suddenly, the white haired mage felt like she had to run. But her feet wouldn't move at all.

"Wh-who are you?" her voice was now cracked and her hand moved to her belt for her keys—but they weren't there. Something shined in the glow of the stars and Yukino knew instantly by the dangling noises that the person now had her keys. She was defenseless.

"I just want a few questions answered, Ms. Aguria. Don't be too afraid, you'll be fine as long as you cooperate with me."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one asking questions," the young stellar mage heard the person step closer, so on instinct she stepped back.

"First. What was your involvement in Eclipse, and remember; **don't** _lie_ to me."

"Wh-why do you want to know?"

"Pity, pity," the woman sighed and Yukino's eyes went wide as a sword appeared from seemingly nowhere. "That's not what was supposed to come out from your mouth. Answer my questions and who knows, maybe you'll live—I highly doubt that, but we'll see—go on, girl! Tell me _everything_."

"I was a sergeant, under the Wh-white Knight Arcadios! After I lost to Kagura in the games, and was excommunicated." at the mention of the swordsman, the girl's eyes faltered. Little did she know, her interrogator saw this and took note of this small detail. "I-I was told that the Eclipse Project, together with all twelve Zodiac keys would open the door to bring us four hundred years back into the future where the Army could then go and kill Zeref-"

"Fools," commented the other woman dryly. "You cannot mess with time like that, no matter what events happened over the years because of Zeref, if they didn't happen, other things wouldn't have happened. Time decides itself. Now, go on."

"Right..anyway, so I worked hard on building it and watching after it. I was also told to help…persuade Lucy into helping as well. That's all really-"

"Lucy Heartfilia denied it right away though, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"But you were happy to do so?"

"Yes, I wanted to change the world!"

"Right. And look where that change got us, Yukino. I am left with no one and you, with no hand. But you're getting a fake one, right?"

"Y-yes," now the white haired mage was even more scared than before.

"That's good, what you lost is replaceable. Mine? No so much. Now tell me, _what did you see the day the dragons attacked?_"

"Wha-what kind of question is that? I saw fighting…blood and death!"

"Everyone did. I have a feeling there is something about this Kagura woman you're not telling me." The woman took once step closer, her the tip of her sword was now on the skin of Yukino's neck. The girl swallowed out of pure fear and looked wide eyed. How did this other person know?

"I…I can't tell you that."

"Bullshit. Tell me."

"She told me not too! She owns me, don't you get it?! I lost that bet!"

"I don't care about that. Tell me what you know."

"I-I _can't_!"

"Liar." A swing of her sword and blood was everywhere. The left arm that belonged to Yukino was nearby, and blood was pooling from the sport where it was cut. Pained screams emitted from the white haired mages mouth and the sword tip reached her throat again. "Tell me. What you know. Or I will cut off a leg."

"I….I…I _can't_," the girl managed to say in between pained breaths. Tears streamed down her eyes and she now fear for her life. She would never see her friends again, nor her sister. She wouldn't be able to see Rogue or Frosch. Or Lucy. Or Mirajane. Or her spirits. She was going to die, and she felt it. She knew it was inevitable because this person wanted something and they would kill her for it.

In the dim starlight, the shine of the sword being held in the air was enough for Yukino to scream out, "No wait!" The blade stopped, "I'll tell you one thing. It may be enough if you know about Kagura; I don't know. It involved Jellal Fernandes."

Something in the tension snapped and Yukino felt a sharp pain in her leg, but the perpetrator waited for her to finish her screams before speaking, "Tell me more. Now."

"I can't!"

"Fine. You're dead, then. I hope you told Angel you love her."

Yukino never knew who her murderer was, and frankly; she didn't want to know the poor soul who did. However, she did want to apologize; she wanted to apologize for letting what she lost get lost in the first place.

Hopefully, there was a bigger place in the stars for her. A reason for her existence other than mistakes and shame; Mirajane always wished that for her. The blade made contact with her throat and no more screamed were let out, just a chocked sob and tears.

Her body was found the next day by a dog and its owner; Yukino's neighbor.

* * *

_ August first, X791._

Dear Gray & Lyon,

I hope you two don't mind I'm sending you one letter. I wanted to make sure you both got the message. Anyway, I hope Juvia is doing fine, I know she means a great deal to both of you, but please don't hate each other over a girl? And give her space; really, you two fools don't need to make her life any more complicated. You may be wondering why I'm writing this to you, and I will tell you. I cannot visit you two anymore. The council will surely know that you both have connections to me and I cannot risk you two getting arrested for harboring a fugitive.

With that said, I hope all is well. I know I will not see either of you for a long time, and I do hope you both are happy. You deserve that. If you ever find yourself on the run, find me, I'm sure you'll know how. Though, be wary, if I do find out you're on the run I'll beat you.

If you hear rumors of me, don't worry; I'll be fine. If I'm captured, then don't try to break me out. The only way I will be captured is when I accept defeat and let myself be captured. I assure you that.

I want you both to know that I love you both and I'm proud of you who have become over the years. I'm sure my mother would be as well. No, I _know_ she would be.

Now, what I saw next may sound a bit overboard, but bear with me. You may hear about me in a not so kind light. When that time comes, **don't** defend me. I know exactly what I'm doing. I will face my consequences. But I would hope you shall remember me in the way that you both personally know me. The best version of me.

I love you both, so so much. And I'm sorry for leaving you like this, but I must do what I plan. I will follow the road that destiny and time set out for me. I won't go kicking and screaming anymore, I shall accept it. It is my fate and what time wants.

-Ultear M.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so the plot is building up~ and I'm thinking of changing the rating to M for violence. Feedback on that?**

**Anyway, have an awesome day!**

**-CupCake**


	3. Chapter 3

**OI!**

* * *

** It gets a bit gory in the last part.**

* * *

In the week after August eighteenth, everyone heard the name of Yukino Aguria, the stellar mage who was murdered in cold blood. Her body was found by a neighbor walking their dog just hours after she was slaughtered, though no one knew who did it, or why; there was no evidence of any kind to see that someone else was there. All there was were clean cuts of her wounds, and the investigators said it was a swordsman definitely—a very skilled one. Someone who knew how to handle a sword with fatality and grace, and how to cover their tracks. The next question to ask of course, was who? Of course, there was only one person that Yukino had a connection with who fit the description, and that was Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel. She was a suspect, of course, but another question then popped up. _Why_? What would drive the Mermaid Heel mage to murder the stellar mage? They fought in the games, but the former came out victorious, there was the bet, but once more the former came out victorious. She owned Yukino's life; why would she want her dead?

There were many questions and theories, but there were little answers to these. The lead investigator was a very trusted council worker, even with his failure a few weeks back he was still held in high regards. He was Doranbolt.

"Any word?" the man asked his helpers and all shook their head, "So there is nothing new?" more shakes of the heads and Doranbolt sighed, rubbing his own. "Well, I suppose I'll leave tonight to Mermaid Heel. It looks like we owe Ms. Mikazuchi a prolonged talk."

* * *

_Six days ago…August Nineteenth_.

* * *

Her dark purple hair was tied up in a nice pony tail, just for the sake of it not getting in the way. Her skin was completely bare in the lake as her clothes were drying in the sun. It was a nuisance, really, that the girl's blood tended to splatter on her clothes, so she had to watch them. Not to mention that she really needed to wash off. She's had a hectic few months really. And the next few won't be a walk in the park, either, and she acknowledged that and even embraced the chaos that was to come.

Though, it's not fame she's looking for. Hell, she hates being in the spotlight. No; it's more of this hate inside her. She needs to exert it somehow, doesn't she? And the only way to do that is revenge. She was on the path to become a better person, but that can't be. No, not anymore. She had something to live for then a reason to change. Now? Now there was nothing left. They were dead and gone now and Jellal and Meredy were not coming back. Accepting that in the hospital was hard, but the hardest part was accepting that the people involved. The ones who started the Eclipse got not punishment.

So she took it into her own hands. A bit of vigilante justice.

Ultear Milkovich stood up from the crystal clear water of the lake and let the water drip from her naked form. No one was here, because if so then they would've screamed or at least made some noise from her traps. That and she felt no magical power nearby. Nothing. And that was good; treading through the water the time mage walked towards the shore to where her clothes were. The sun was beating down hard and Ultear knew she had limited time before she confronted one Ms. Kagura Mikazuchi. The investigators were bound to go to her for the murder of Yukino, and Ultear needed to see her before then.

That night, once both body and clothes were dry Ultear started to head for the nearby town, which by her luck was the place where Mermaid Heel was.

* * *

Kagura Mikazuchi was sitting at her guild, looking down at the mages below. It's been taking a while, but they were finally managing to move on from their losses. The swordsman was quite happy about this, she's never been more proud of her guild before. The loss of very important, kind and strong members was a hard one to get over. Though, there was one thing that still haunted her. It made her think if it was all worth it in the end.

Killing Jellal Fernandes.

It was her ambition in life, yes, but when she did it. The look of acceptance on his face was what threw her off a bit. He looked her in the eyes as her blade went through his neck, as his head topped with blue hair fell from his body. The man was on his knees, and looked at her, like he had pity for her.

The worse part of it was that she killed an unarmed, defenseless man while she ignored her guild member's calls for help. And the price of ignoring that call was losing them. Forever.

Kagura learned, as she looked at the lifeless faces of her two close friends, drenched in a mixture of blood and dirt, that revenge didn't get her anywhere. In fact, it took one of the few things she learned to value—friends. A strange, almost broken look found its way to her eyes and with a small 'tut' the swordswoman turned on her heel and walked back in her office. Her vendetta against Jellal Fernandes only earned her two dead friends, guilt and a broken soul.

Sitting at her desk, Kagura knew something was off in the room. The air was tense and her stomach was doing flip flops. Looking left and right, she didn't see anything, but her instincts told her otherwise. Automatically, her fingers grasped the hilt of her blade before a voice spoke out, "I wouldn't do that if I were you~"

The voice sounded sweet, and yet something in Kagura told her it was anything but. Her teeth were clenched and then someone seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, and this someone was a familiar face. Has she not seen it in the wanted posters next to Jellal Fernandez's face so many times? Mikazuchi bit the inside of her cheek and narrowed her eyes, "Ultear Milkovich."

"I'm flattered really, that you know my name," the time mage responded, "I was under the impression you were obsessed with killing Jellal. Congratulations by the way, on killing Jellal. In cold blood. In the middle of a battle with dragons everywhere," suddenly that sweet tone was long gone and filled with malice. And yet all Kagura could do was sit there, like a deer caught in headlights. _How the hell could Ultear have found out? _"Oh I've always loved that look, the look when someone realizes that their secrets aren't so secret," a feral smile came upon the other woman's face and she walked closer, "You know, I bet your guild mates are so proud of you. While you killed a lost, confused suicidal man looking for a reason to live, they died, calling out their name _hoping _that their friend, Kagura would come. But in the end, we're all selfish aren't we? But I suppose, more you than the rest."

"Why are you here?" finally the Mermaid Heel guild member spoke, her eyes now narrowed. She didn't need Ultear Milkovich of all people to guilt trip her.

"To kill you," it was a quick response, and with a nod and a look of confidence, Ultear smirked, "This one will be more fun and a bit more—dare I say it?—_artsy_ than Yukino's death."

* * *

_Six Days Later, August 25th_

* * *

"Just…_kill me_, please," a hoarse and tired voice called out. The person's wrists were hung by chains and her body was numb with cuts—from her own sword no less. Her predator's laugh filled the empty room and the once proud member of Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi flinched when she heard the footsteps of Ultear come closer.

"You and I both know that's not going to happen, until you apologize. I can play this game for a long time, and you have no magic thanks to my custom made anti-magic handcuffs. So tell me, Kagura, are you ready to atone?"

"I want to die," the other replied, truly tired of the taunts. It wasn't just physically, no, it was mentally as well. Who knew Ultear had the ability to dig deep into someone's past.

"Well I would love to end you," the woman replied, nodded and that sickening sweet voice came out once more, "But I need you to apologize. Let go of your pride, dear and I will. I am merciful, after all."

"I'M SORRY!" Kagura was positive her throat was going to explode. Lack of hydration and screaming for long hours can do that.

"For what?"

"For not being there for my guild mates, for letting them die, for being selfish, for killing Jellal—everything!"

"There you go, darling."

More splatter of blood, and chuckling later, Ultear was done with this job.

* * *

The next day Kagura was found, her sword stabbed through the root of her mouth, the point coming out from the top of her skulls and her arms and legs were detached from her body.

Doranbolt almost puked on the scene, and somewhere; Ultear laughed.

* * *

**A/N: It's a little gory like I said. Sorry, the next murders will have more details. Sorry this took 5ever, school you know? And let's just say the last few chapters have been killing me.**

**See ya!**

**-Cupcake**


	4. Chapter 4

The Justice forces were working hard all throughout summer and even during the transition in the fall, but after the gruesome murders of Kagura Mikazuchi and Yukino Aguria; the murders stopped for a bit. Doranbolt, head of the case had a suspicion that the two were linked, but there was no physical evidence of the sort. In fact, for the past few months close friends of the man would notice how tired he looked, first he let the fugitive Ultear Milkovich escape and now he couldn't catch a murderer. Not only that, but it seemed like the time mage went completely MIA since the hospital—no trace of her could be found. Not even around those everyone assumed she was close too; namely Lyon Vastia and Gray Fullbuster.

As August turned into September and the leaves fell from the trees, the Kingdom of Fiore was under a quiet lull. The country was moving on from the last months of utter chaos, even the infamously rowdy guild of Fairy Tail seemed to be quiet. Mourning the loss of close friends and moving on together for a better tomorrow. Mermaid Heel too, was recovering after not only the death of Arania Webb and Risley, but Kagura too, was added to the list of the fallen. Though no one spoke about Kagura's death, for it was a truly gruesome demise.

In the flourishing capital of Crocus, it was nighttime. The streets were busy as usual, the cleanup was done and the rebuilding was half done; it was truly a time of healing and rebuilding for the heart of the nation. No one heard the muffled crying and screaming of a beautiful blonde being murdered at the hand of a dark haired, revenged crazed woman.

No one saw how the same woman got rid of the dead waitress's body and used transformation magic to turn into the waitress herself.

And then, the woman who committed the murder, Ultear, took on the appearance of Shell Arbre, the waitress, and adopted Shell's life as her own. It was for the next part of her plan, of course.

The next morning, Shell quit her waitressing job and walked out of the café and the manager sighed regrettably, but did not ask why.

There were other things they needed to do.

* * *

Hisui E. Fiore looked at her reflection in the mirror, from her opened balcony door the wind blew into her room, moving her hair the slightest bit. The cold bitter breeze made her shiver, but that was not important at the moment. No, right now the young princess was reflecting on her actions in the last few months. She was a fool, and she knew, but that didn't make the situation better. In fact, it made it worse—how was she supposed to run a country when she almost eliminated all of humanity? She wasn't good enough…a blind fool with big dreams.

A knock on her bedroom door alerted her of another presence and the princess jumped, "Come in," she spoke in a calm voice though she leapt up from her seat and folded her hands in front of her, awaiting the arrival of whoever it was to come in.

"Princess,"

"Arcadios," a small smile graced her lips when she saw the familiar face of the White Knight. He was always a welcomed face in her books.

"I bring news, Princess?"

"Of what nature?"

"The King wishes for you to have someone to talk too, he thinks you're much too lonely. And no," Arcadios put a simple hair in the air to stop the princess from interrupting. A small, amused smile appeared on the white knight's face and he continued, "I do not count. He wants you to have a female friend, like a nanny of sorts."

* * *

"Lyon," greeted the younger ice mage, a small smile was set on his lips, but his eyes smiled more at the older man. A sigh escaped the silver haired man's lips as he sat across from Gray Fullbuster in the small café residing in Magnolia. A moment or two passed, and both of them drank their respective coffee. Lyon had an iced French vanilla, one sugar, one cream with extra ice; Gray with an iced mocha two sugars, one cream—also with extra ice.

"So Gray," Lyon Vastia's authoritive voice broke the silence, "I know you didn't call me here to talk about your dates with Juvia—I already hear enough from Sorcerer's Magazine. What is it that you want?"

A small chuckled escaped Gray's lips, but it soon faded and a dark look was set upon his eyes, "The murders in the summer. Yukino and Kagura? I dug up some details from friends of mine and well," the now half naked man sat back, his eyes looking outside the café window and arms around his chest, "I have an idea of who the culprit could be?"

A delicate eyebrow was raised by the Lamia Scale mage and he picked up his coffee, before the straw reached his lips he spoke very quickly and quietly, "Who?" Once the words were uttered, Lyon sipped his iced coffee and his eyes and Gray's made contact.

"Ultear."

A surprised look crossed the angled features of the silver haired man and he set his coffee down, a serious look now on his face Serious, but concerned as well—maybe even a little bothered if one looked hard enough. "And what, may I ask, makes you think such a thing? Ultear is trying to fix her life—"

"But she was doing it with Jellal and Meredy with her. She wanted their happiness first and now they're gone."

"You think so low of Ultear that she'd do such things?" anger was evident in Lyon's tone and so was disgust. This made Gray not hold back, but be more assertive in his argument.

"I don't think her so low—I think she's desperate to do something, Lyon. Seven years ago she didn't know the full story about what really happened with Ur and her and she helped _you_ revived Deloria to spite her. Or do you not remember that?" Lyon was quiet now, but Gray wasn't finished, "She even tried to kill me to spite Ur—once Ultear finds a goal she sticks to it. Yes, she's obviously changed from then, but it doesn't stop me from believing. Especially after my sources told me that Kagura killed Jellal and Yukino saw but didn't say anything."

"How did you find this out?"

"I asked Angel…Yukino's sister. I figured I could try to get some answers—I met with Yukino. She was nice. So I was curious and Angel shared that information with me…and then a week later Kagura was found dead."

"How do you know if Ultear knows this information?"

"She broke into the prison and interrogated Angel. There were _bruises_ on her, Lyon, and _not_ from the guards."

Placing his elbows on the table, Lyon buried his face into his hands—iced coffee long forgotten as he processed this information. It was too much to handle. These last few months post-dragonpolaclyse have worn him down greatly. Emotionally, mentally and physically; in fact, the once formidable ice make mage Lyon Vastia hasn't been on a very challenging request since pre-Magic Games. His team was for the most part, dead and going on a solo one that involved fighting was too much for him at the moment.

Accepting that someone he was very close too, loved even, was going down a dark path and he could do nothing to stop it was harder. In his once ice cold heart there was the taste of denial but it was soon fading with the bitter taste of fact and reality. How could Gray so easily accept this? Then again, with another glance at his fellow ex-pupil, he saw that Gray was feeling about the same. There was the slight color of bags under his eyes and with a simple glance at his pocket; Lyon noticed the familiar rectangular bulge in the pocket of Gray's jeans. He was smoking again.

"What do we do?"

"Nothing."

"What?!" if the raised voice didn't get the attention from other customers and the employees, then the followed slamming of the hands on the tabletop did. The Lamia Scale mage stood up, an angry look adorned his sharp face and he spoke, in a deadly quiet voice, "How could you say such a thing!?"

"We both did read the same letter right, Lyon?" Gray's mocking tone only infuriated the older mage and the fairy tail mage sat up straighter, and in a more serious tone he spoke, "I'm only respecting her wishes, and besides…I don't think we could stop her anyway. If things get worse than they are now, then we step in. Anyway, she's been quiet for months. I doubt she'd start again."

This seemed to calm Lyon down only a bit, and with an awkward nod to the rest of the café he sat back down. One elbow on the table and his chin in his hand, he looked out the window and sighed. Gray was right. Ultear could be a very stubborn woman.

"I only hope we aren't too late," he mumbled quietly. Whether or not Gray heard him, Lon didn't know. They sat in a comfortable silence until Lyon finished his coffee, paid, and left back to his guild. He needed to go on a request soon.

* * *

"This is your new advisor, Princess Hisui," Arcadios said. His left arm was outstretched and light footsteps were heard and the young green haired princess peered curiously at the new arrival. She was young and bright looking, very pretty if she said so herself. Her smile was bright and her blue eyes shone with kindness. Maybe Hisui could get used to this.

"Your highness," the woman's voice was soft and yet held a form of wisdom in them. With a light curtsy towards the young highness, she introduced herself, "My name is Shell Arbre. I'm sure we're going to get along well."

Hisui gave a swift nod, "I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: Quicker than my last update and less dialogue. Next chapter will hopefully be longer~! :D**

**-Cupcake**


End file.
